


Maya Harts Futa Harem

by TotalltrashMammall



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Maya Hart has a penis, Multi, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalltrashMammall/pseuds/TotalltrashMammall
Summary: Maya Hart has been visited by a demon and has been given the task of fucking everyone she knows into submission. While maya was at first skeptical of her new mission, she soon realized her power, and loved it.
Relationships: rilaya - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. A surprise came

Riley woke up to a knock on her window. She opened the curtains to see her best friend Maya Hart. The two smiled at each other and Riley opened the door for maya. 

"Hiya peaches" Riley said with her adorable grin. 

"Hiya riles" maya replied stepping into Riley's room, "so are you ready"

"Definitely" Riley said sitting on her bed

Maya smiled and took off her leggings revealing her massive bulge. Riley ogled it, her mouth wide open she got on her knees and shuffled her way to Maya's crotch. Riley slowly ran her finger up its length. Maya smirked, "what bigger than you expected" 

Riley couldn't think of a reply, she continued to feel Maya's length and width, "it's larger than my thigh, how have I never noticed this before"

“I just got it last night Riles” maya said

"Can I touch it, like really touch it" Riley said

Maya nodded and allowed Riley to pull down her boxers. Maya's cock shot out of its position immediately. 

"15 inches long, and 6 inches wide" maya said, she grabbed the base and softly tapped her tip on Riley's forehead. Riley then held up Maya's balls, "they weigh 83 ounces each."

"So, the amount of-" Riley was cut off by maya

"Yes there is enough cum in these bad boys to fill up 50 plus women" maya said. Riley gulped, "Oh don't worry your gonna be doing a lot more of that" maya said. 

"Wha-" maya cut off Riley again, this time with her cock. Maya shoved 4 inches down Riley's throat, causing Riley to gag profusely. 

Maya felt Riley's vibrations on her cock and lightly moaned. "wow riley" maya said, "Your mouth is better than my hand." Maya the sped up her pace, jack hammering her cock into her best friends throat. Maya moaned again, while Riley continued to gag. 

Maya pulled her cock out of Riley's mouth, it was covered in saliva and pre cum, while Riley looked as if she were to pass out. "Don't worry riles, we're not done" maya said. She smiled and threw Riley onto the bed, maya then tore off Riley's pjs and underwear, revealing Riley's glistening teen pussy. "Nice look, but I'll be looking for something else."

Maya lifted Riley's legs up and saw her petite ass. Maya smiled to herself and spread Riley's cheeks, showing Riley's tight hole. "Jeez riles, have you ever played with it." Riley was still half awake due to Maya's intense face fuck. 

"Well no time like the present" maya said, shoving her cock completely into Riley’s ass. Riley was about to scream but was muffled by maya lips. “Shut up and you’ll be fine.” Maya then increased her speed, once again jackhammering Riley into oblivion. 

Riley kept her silence, and began to like it, until maya pulled out and shoved her dick into Riley’s pussy. “Oh fuuuuck” maya moaned. Riley’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her vagina stretch to the width of Maya’s dick. “Come on Riley I know you can do better than that” maya then sped up her pace, she moaned again feeling her orgasm coming. 

Maya thrust into Riley one last time, this time painting her insides with buckets of cum. Maya moaned feeling the sweet release of cum, while Riley’s belly began to rise. Maya pulled out and began spraying her seed into Riley’s face and body. 

By the end Riley’s upper body was completely cum covered and her pussy was dripping cum, maya then quickly took some duct tape and put it over Riley’s stretched hole. “Your not gonna waste a single drop anymore.” 

“Yes maya” Riley spurted out. 

Maya looked at Riley’s cum covered body with half shock half pride and decided to test something out. “Slut on your knees” maya commanded. 

Riley got off the bed and onto her knees. “Yes maya” Riley said robotically. 

Maya smirked, “call be daddy from now on slut.”

“Yes daddy” Riley once again uttered out. 

“Now go get dressed, but no panties.” Maya said, seeing her former best friend and now slave get up and go through her closet. Maya then looked down at her dick and saw it was somehow still erect. She thought for a second and realized there should be two more people in this apartment that would be excellent.


	2. Mayas new slut and cock

Maya exited Rileys bedroom and searched the rest of the apartment for people. The entered the kitchen/living room and saw Topanga, her ass barely fitting into her jeans and her low cut shirt revealing her giant breasts. Maya looked from around the corner and saw her cock grow erect again, she smiled devilishly and snuck up behind topanga. 

"hey" maya said causing topanga to jump. Before topanga could act maya ripped off her top and began massgaing her boobs, topanga groaned in pleasure. "yeah you like that."

"Fuuuuck its been too long" topanga moaned out.

"Be prepared" maya said removing her hands from topanga and tearing oppen her jeans, "I've been waiting to fuck you since i was 10." Maya then thrust her cock into Topanga, causing her to moan in both pain and pleasure. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Maya said in between slamming every inch of her cock into topangas pussy and asshole. 

Topanga continued to moan, feeling mayas cock grow even bigger inside of her. Maya pulled out and pushed topanga upon the counter, spreading her legs full eagle. Maya then began devouring topangas pussy. "FUUUUUCK" topanga moaned out. 

"Mommy" iad a familiar voice, maya turned around and saw Auggie, still in his Pajamas. 

Topanga jumped down off the counter and walked over to Auggie. "Trust me baby, this is a good thing." Topanga then walked Auggie to Maya.

"SLUT" maya yelled, no more than 10 seconds later, riley ran in and kneeled before mayas magnificent tower of a cock.

"Yes daddy" Riley said egarly. 

"You and Topanga, Suck Auggies cock" Maya ordered. 

Riley and topanga then puuled down Auggies Pajama bottoms and underwear. His 3 inch dick sprung out and the look on his families faces didn;t change, they still wanted his cock as much as Mayas. Riley made the first move and began sucking Auggies dick, while topanga began eating out Auggies ass. Together auggie quickly came is pre mature cum. 

While not much Riley and Topanga shared his cum, drinking it with moans spewing out. Maya the knelt down to Auggie and hugged him, "Auggie you are now my personal fuck child, you will also be a daddy in my harem." maya said, just then Auggies dick grew to 8 inches and his balls dropped and were now filled with warm cum. "now fuck your slaves for as long as you want." auggie then looked at Topanga and Riley who were still sharing his baby cum. 

He smiled "Sluts, here now" Auggie demanded, immediatlyriley and topanga surrounded him and rileys cock (riley at mayas, and topanga at auggies). The two daddies fistbumped and enjoyed an entire week of fucking their fist cum sluts. 

Next time: Maya and auggie go to school and bring in new cum sluts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im honestly not sure if is shouldve put auggie in this


End file.
